fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Superior Darth Vader
Note As this is going to be the only character profile for the Superior Star Wars reality, this will be more of a summary of the history of the Verse than just a article on Vader. Backstory The Superior Darth Vader is Anakin Skywalker, corrupted into a Dark Lord of the Sith, but then reformed as a Jedi after the death of Galactic Emperor Palpatine at the hands of Luke Skywalker, Vader's son. This change of events was a result of the interference of Doctor Doom and the Superiors, (excepting the Hulk) who were involuntarily transported to the Galaxy Far Away, and scattered across the Galaxy. Vader's life went exactly as it did in the Star Wars films (Here is his wookiepedia article) up until the middle of the Clone Wars, before the beginning of what would have been Star Wars Episode 3. At this point, Laven Smart, the Superior Spider Man used his innate agility and Spider Sense to bluff the Jedi Council into allowing him to train, as they believed that he had access to force powers. He used his position as a Jedi, along with contacts with other Superiors across the Galaxy to attempt to prevent the rise of the Galactic Empire, as well as Anakin Skywalker's decent into the Dark Side, but when he is captured and nearly killed by the Nightsisters, he misses the most critical action of the rise of the Empire, and was unable to prevent the very thing he had been trying to keep from occurring for 3 years. The Superior Iron Man, in his Ultimate Jedi armor, powered by lightsaber crystals combined with his Arc Reactor, is defeated by Vader himself, along with the newly Imperial fleet. The Black Widow, who genuinely became a Jedi Knight was also driven into hiding. However, the Black Panther manages to save Padme Amidala from arriving on Mustafar and being killed by her husband Anakin (it's a long story. If you don't know what I am talking about, go watch Star Wars.) Anakin is therefore saved from the destruction of his body. For a few minutes. On the return trip to Corecant, Thor attacks and destroys his ship, apparently killing him. But he survived, and was rescued by Emperor Palpatine, who transformed him into the black monstrosity we all love to hate. But he was... different this time. He was just barely noticeably less evil. He had just this ''much more compassion in him. There was noticeably less force-choking of his officers, and he seemed to prefer imprisoning fugitive Jedi to murdering them. In fact, when a planet was conquered by the Empire, they actually hoped that Vader would be sent to their world, as he insured fair treatment for them. The events up to the destruction of the first Death Star are more or less the same as the were in A New Hope. Spider Man interfered with his plans once again, when he tried to prevent the capture of Princess Leia, Han Solo, and Chewbaaca on Cloud City, but he was conclusively defeated by Darth Vader and suffered the fate of Luke Skywalker in his stead, losing a hand. (Which he grew back.) However, this was a red-letter day for both the Sith and the counterfeit Jedi, as Darth Vader had qualms about torturing the heroes, and Laven believed that he had genuinely used the Force for the first time. Vader, having failed to capture Luke, moved on to more important tasks, not the least of which being the construction of the second Death Star. The shield generator on the Moon of Endor was destroyed, not by a Rebel strike team, but by Thor and Iron Man. Luke arrived on the Death Star, accompanied by Yoda (Who survived that long due to the healing arts of the Black Panther.) and Leia Oragana. Yoda did battle with Darth Sideous once again, but was killed with Luke unable to help. Darth Vader dueled Luke, but Luke didn't have the combat experience he needed to defeat him, as he never fought him on Cloud City. Luke lost his entire left arm at the shoulder to Vader's blade, and he and Leia were left helpless. The Rebel fleet, however, was having better luck thanks to assistance from Thor and Iron Man, and the skilled generalship of the Black Widow and Captain America. As the Death Star began to fall apart, Vader and the Emperor prepared to leave Luke and Leia behind to die, but the Emperor had other plans. He ordered Vader to kill them himself. Vader, however, was unable to murder his own helpless children, and suddenly realized that the Emperor had been lying to him all these years when an aged Padme Skywalker arrived and tried to protect her children. The Emperor realized that Vader was near revolt, and decided to make his escape. Long, long, long story short, Palpatine was killed, the Empire fell, and Luke and Vader became rulers of allied galactic nations, Vader ruling as the constitutional monarch of the New Empire, while Luke was the Prime Minister of the New Republic. Also long story also short, the Superiors were returned to their universe. Now to Doctor Doom. He attacked, first the Old Republic, then the CSS, then the Empire, then the Rebel Alliance, then the New Republic, and ''then ''the New Empire. He was defeated at every turn by Darth Vader\Anakin Skywalker or Luke Skywalker. His stubbornness was caused by the fact that he believed that his Gypsy magic and mystic arts were more powerful than the Force. *Note* the Force does not exist in the basic Superior Universe. So Spider Man and the Black Widow could not take advantage of their force training once they returned. However, they did get to keep their lightsabers, which was cool. Powers and Stats 'Tier: '''6-C+ normally, 4-A to 3-C when unleashing the full power of the Light, Dark, or Grey sides of the force. Name: Anikin Skywalker, Darth Vader, just Vader after the fall of the empire. Gender: Male (Violently neutered when becoming Darth Vader, however) Age: 38-50? Origin: Superior Star Wars Classification: Human cyborg Attack Potency: Large Island level with normal abilities, Multi solar system level to Galaxy level when using the full potential of the force. Speed: Below average human walking\running. 85 MPH leaping. With all of his force powers, 400 MPH. Supersonic reaction time. Lifting Strength: With the force, infinite. 2500 lbs with his hands Striking Strength: Lightsaber can cut anything short of adamantium, and with the force, can crush mountains with ease. Using all of his force powers, he could crush an entire galaxy, or destroy a massive black hole. Durability: Armor can deflect glancing lightsaber hits and bullets (or anything weaker, of course), with the help of the Force, can survive anything short of brain destruction. Human durability without armor. The Force can stop almost any projectile or attack. With all of the power of the force, could survive anything less than 1\3 of the entire universe being destroyed. Stamina: Massively superhuman. Throughout all of his battles, has never shown any sign of tiring. Range: About 6 feet with lightsaber. Using the force, he can target anything, anywhere, even in other universes, that he can visualize. Standard Equipment: His body, (the cybernetic part) his lightsaber, and mastery of all three sides of the Force. Intelligence: Far above average. As well as being smart, he is also extremely wise. He has limited mind-reading and control abilities. Weaknesses: Can only access one third of the force at once, just like any other force-sensitive. If his life-support systems are disabled (Via destruction, hacking, or EMPs) he must focus the force on himself, and is unable to use it for anything other than defense and healing. The same goes the other way around. There are three aspects to the three sides of the force. The first is healing and defense. The second is mobility and transport. And the third is attack and mind-control. He can only use one of these at a time. Powers and Abilities: Telekinesis, Telepathy, Mind-reading, Mind-Control (limited), swordsmanship, light-manipulation, terrakinesis, hydrokinesis, aerokinesis, electricity-manipulation, pyrokinesis, healing powers, vacuum-survival, water-breathing, super-strenght, super-speed, super-durability, super-stanima. Notable Attacks and Techniques: Force choke (if you don't know what I am talking about, just... just... just watch Star Wars already), Force Lighting, Force Pull\Push, lightsaber techniques. Category:Antiheroes Category:Heroes Category:Villains Category:Stevethebarbarian's Pages Category:Superior Category:Male Characters Category:Chaos Users Category:Force Users Category:Sith Category:Jedi Category:Darkness Users Category:Light Users Category:Star Wars Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Futuristic Characters Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepaths Category:Characters Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Precognition Users